


A Lover

by undeadrabbit



Series: Despite My Moral and Ethical Objections, I Must Admit These Are Submissions for Shuake Week 2019 [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadrabbit/pseuds/undeadrabbit
Summary: Ruined [childhoods], abandonment issues, and foster care trauma, they reunite as [adults] and find comfort in each other.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Despite My Moral and Ethical Objections, I Must Admit These Are Submissions for Shuake Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515869
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	A Lover

**Author's Note:**

> A short little something. I'm hellbent on finishing the prompts for this.
> 
> Please don't troll me online.

Does blood matter?

Akira wonders that, as he brushes his lips over Goro's pulse, trailing up to the side of his brother's jaw. Goro shivers and squirms under Akira's firm hold; enough to give the illusion of resistance, to no one's surprise. Goro has always been defiant, even in private. Akira has heard him, after all; not intentionally—the first time, anyway.

He's fairly sure Goro's known for a while that there was an audience, though. Goro had become louder after the first few times; screaming his name even if their walls were thin. They shared private moments that way. Akira's sure he had an audience for a while, too.

It's consensual, Akira tells himself. It has to be. Goro is an ace detective; attentive, meticulous—it's out of character to be careless enough to leave the door open wide enough for Akira to see Goro's back turned to the entrance and a loud vibrator inside his ass.

It's consensual if Goro had looked over his shoulder, by chance, and made eye contact with Akira. 

It's consensual if Goro turned away, pretended not to see, and sank all the way down with a filthy moan.

It's consensual if Akira walked in then, footsteps loud, and all Goro did was smile.

Akira takes the vibrator out. Goro gasps.

"Naughty."

"You too."

Goro is breathless, worked up and ready—very clearly ready—to be taken. 

Akira wants to tease him more, make him beg, to remove that defiance, if only for a moment. A desire to break the other down to his most vulnerable parts.

They'd only known each other for a few years. Separated at birth, reunited almost two decades later—pure happenstance. They weren't raised as brothers, they were raised as two different people who happened to share _very_ similar pasts and decided to live together, because Tokyo has a high cost of living and they might as well reconnect. They're more like friends who fell in love than brothers who decided to commit a sin together.

It isn't strange. It shouldn't be strange.

They kiss, deep and passionate and longing. They're desperate for each other, even if they never had any plans of separating. Goro hums into his mouth and Akira dutifully swallows it. Akira pulls away, only to move down Goro's naked body; from the hollow of his neck to his pecs to his nipple. Akira wraps his lips around it and sucks. To this, Goro keens and arches his back, to offer up more of himself—and Akira accepts by way of possessively running hands down the sides of his beautiful, beautiful body.

"More, Akira…"

Akira obliges him, takes him in hand and licks a long, hot stripe at the side of his shift. Pump once, twice, and messy kisses at the side. A frustrated groan sounds above Akira, and hands are suddenly in his hair, twisting. Akira moans around Goro.

"Akira, please…"

This is a natural course for them, Akira starts to think. Both abandoned by their one and only mother, with only strangers in lieu of actual parents. They had the other victims of foster care as siblings that cried with them. They had their bullies as their older brothers and sisters, who never cared about them until they were useful. They had the roaches and the rats to be their family pets, to dutifully feed and clean up after.

A hole had formed in their hearts; a hole that can only be filled with the other. They know that. Their bodies know that. Doubts try to form but the haze of lust help Akira forget, for the moment.

Akira leaves Goro to unbuckle his belt and drop his underwear and pants. He climbs back over Goro again, kissing random patches of skin and biting in others. Goro gasps and moans, then he sits up, takes Akira's face and kisses deeply. Their tongues find each other, Akira's hands find Goro's ass, and Goro finds a way to get on top of Akira instead.

"You were taking too long."

Akira laughs. He holds Goro's face again and kisses his brother softly. "Sorry."

"Your dick better be good." 

Goro whispers it against Akira's lips, right as he sinks down. A filthy moan from both of them; one that lets them know the other feels whole after a lifetime of being incomplete, too. Akira holds onto Goro's hips for stability, mind dizzying at the tight heat around him. He lays his head on Goro's shoulder and hazily kisses the skin there.

"Am I hurting you?"

Goro scoffs. "I've had buttplugs bigger than you."

Akira laughs, kisses up his neck. He supposes detective work is incredibly stressful, if Goro had all that time for anal play. "Am I disappointing?"

Goro is oddly silent at that. He's usually a lot more snappier with his comebacks, but this time, he stalls. Then suddenly, he starts moving, starting off slow. He wraps arms around Akira, tight, like all the hugs they've shared before when one of them is having a bad day and needs comfort—but in a wildly different, welcome context, punctuated by the kisses he leaves along Akira's neck. It's a comforting gesture—after all, Goro knows how touchy a subject being a disappointment can be, too.

But still, Goro is Goro. "No, not yet."

Akira laughs and returns the soft neck kisses. He then punctuates it with a sharp thrust up and Goro moans in his ear. The heat and the sound of Goro is intoxicating, so addicting, that Akira has to press bruises into Goro's hips to keep from coming too soon.

"Right there…" Goro says breathlessly.

"Of course."

Akira lets himself go as Goro matches him. It's complete bliss and Akira gets lost in it, holding Goro tight and thrusting in time. They get louder, their pleasure in each other's ear; Akira takes a hold of Goro and pumps him, quick, and Goro presses their foreheads together to stare into each other's eyes. It's a miracle, Akira thinks, that they haven't burst into flames, or had their neighbors burst in to behead them.

"Close—!"

They come almost at the same time; one is definitely longer than the other—but it doesn't really matter as much as the tender afterglow. Goro slips off and presses a kiss to Akira's lips; soft, chaste, loving. Akira smiles.

For a moment, they stay still, breathing hard, foreheads pressed together. They catch their breaths and let their minds catch up, all while looking into each other's eyes. Goro's gaze is soft.

After catching their breaths, they clean each other up as best they can and sink into the same bed, in each other's arms. The lights are closed now and they're bathed in comforting darkness, wrapped in sheets and in each other. It's when the blissful, post-coital moment passes that Akira's head starts filling with thoughts.

Masturbation is one thing, and sex is another. This is taboo, after all. It's supposed to be disgusting, an affront to nature and society as a whole. It weighs on him.

He runs his fingers across Goro's skin, soaking in the softness and the warmth, trying to ignore the self-hatred and the shame. Goro breathes in and the fact he's alive and _here_ makes kissing his neck lovingly an obligation. Goro laughs.

"That tickles."

He seems so unconcerned. A striking difference this time.

"Goro, what are we?"

The response is automatic. "Two people who just had sex."

"Goro."

"Does it matter, Akira?"

Goro looks at him then, and even in near darkness Akira can sense the piercing gaze. It's not hostile, but it still demands an honest answer from him. Softly, Akira says: "I just want to know what you think."

"I think," Goro says, "words like 'family' and 'brother' are ugly and unnecessarily weighed down with meaning; social constructs. What makes up a family, Akira? Can we really be called brothers?"

Akira doesn't answer, but holds Goro closer. Goro lets him.

"I don't like the concept of blood dictating one's relationships. Just because someone birthed me doesn't mean I should obey them and just because someone was birthed by the same person doesn't mean I can't love them."

Akira feels his heart expand. "You love me?"

Goro snorts. "Of course I do, dumbass." He snuggles in closer. "And… you love me too, right?"

The vulnerability in his voice has Akira kissing him on the mouth. "I do."

Goro smiles. "Then, I guess we're lovers."

And the world won't have to know.


End file.
